<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobu Drabbles by ericopter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795504">Bobu Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericopter/pseuds/ericopter'>ericopter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericopter/pseuds/ericopter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work will be a collection of one-shots from ideas I bounce off with a friend. We are part of the Bobu (conservative) community so I'm assuming most of the work that will come out of it will reflect that.</p><p>Ch 3: Fantasy AU - Dragon hyunwoo and Human Kihyun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parents AU - Big Boy School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Showki are parents and Jookyun are their kids. The inspiration for this one is from this https://fykihyun.tumblr.com/post/190848538724/one-more-step-do-not-editmodify</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a big day.</p><p>He rushed into his parents’ bedroom.</p><p>“PAPA!!!” he squealed. His parents were still sleeping, unresponsive to the excitement of their youngest son.</p><p>The incessant tugging of the duvet is what woke his papa up. He looked at his bedside clock. <em>6:23 am. </em>He groaned. “Kkungkkungie, why are you up? Hmm?” He grumbled and turned to his son. The dim morning light of dusk streamed into the room, dully shining on his very enthusiastic and very naked son. “Where are your pajamas?” The boy couldn’t quite reach the top of the bed and was desperately trying to get a better purchase on the sheets.</p><p>“To change into my uniform.”</p><p>His papa picked him up and laid him on the bed in between his parents.</p><p>“No! wake up wake up.” He tried to shake his papa awake.</p><p>He cooed, “Shh, go back to sleep changkyun-ah.” He wrapped his heavy arm around the boy, hoping it’ll weigh him down and tire him out.</p><p>“No. no.” Changkyun whined and rolled away from his papa’s embrace, bumping into his dada.</p><p>“Good Morning, kkungkkungie.” His dada kissed his temple, whilst lifting the duvet over Changkyun. He wanted to protest but his dada lightly patted his chest and started humming the same tune Changkyun liked to listen to before nap time. He put his tiny hands on his dad’s face, hoping that will help fully open his dad’s eyes. “Dada, Kkungkkung’s school today.”</p><p>His dada’s humming was cut short with a chuckle. “Yes, but let’s sleep one more hour, okay?”</p><p>“okay…” He wanted to cry. How can his parents be so indifferent to the big news?</p><p>“My little wolf,” His dada moved closer to him and put his arm around his papa to completely cocoon the three of them under the warmth of the blanket, “We put an alarm. You won’t miss your big day. So, let’s sleep some more.”</p><p>Reassured, he nodded, but he really wasn’t going to fall back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He fought and fought to keep his heavy lids from closing, but it was warm inside the covers and safe-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kkungkkungie,” Papa gently shook him. “time to get up, bud.” He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Your first day at school day, remember?” His mood instantly improved.</p><p>“YAY!”</p><p>His shrill approval echoed down the corridor as his papa carried him into his room.</p><p>They walked towards his dresser with a pile of his neatly folded uniform his dada laid out the night before after he insisted. His papa helped him into his underwear. “Papa, kkungkkung can do it.” He took the shorts from his dad’s hands. He can do it. He’s a big boy. He sat down with shorts in hand and slowly put both legs in through the same pant hole.</p><p>His papa chuckled, “Of course buddy.” Watching him intently as he struggled, giving him a few seconds before helping pry out one of his legs. “but we gotta hurry. Dada made porridge.” He got helped with changing and they walked down together, where he ran to the dining table taking his place next to his older brother.</p><p>Just before he could eat the spoonful Honey-hyung offered his papa stopped him. “Kkungkkungie, hyung is sick. Don’t share your food.” Papa stroked his pouting hyung’s head. “Honey, there’s enough for everyone.”</p><p>Papa checked Honey-hyung’s temperature while he ate everything on his bowl. He needed the strength because today was a big day. His first day. He was finally going to the same school as Honey-hyung – Complete with uniform and everything. He was finally a big boy.</p><p>“Okay, little wolf, are we ready to go to school?” His dada came dressed in the usual black suit with Changkyun’s wolf school bag on one hand and briefcase on the other. Dada was a lawyer; he wasn’t quite sure what that meant only that he wore different coloured suits on different days, and he didn’t cook with Papa at the restaurant.</p><p>“Hyung?” He pointed at his hyung who wasn’t wearing their kindergarten uniform.</p><p>“Hyung is sick.”</p><p>He looked at his hyung worried. It dawned on him that he is going alone on his first day. His excitement waned.</p><p>“Let’s go, kkungkkungie”</p><p>His papa carried Honey-hyung and walked them out.</p><p>“Say bye to papa. C’mon. We don’t want you to miss your bus.”</p><p>He hugged his papa who kissed him on the forehead, “Be good. Have a great day at school.”</p><p>As his dada put his shoes on, Changkyun looked at himself on the full-length mirror and couldn’t stop the grin spread across his face. He had on different colours, but the same uniform as his hyung. His hyung already started going to the big boy school for 2 years now. He didn’t understand why he had to wait.</p><p>They walked towards the pick-up area holding hands.</p><p>“Dada” he called out with a quiet voice.</p><p>“Yes, little wolf?”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, getting nervous. They lined up with the rest of the parents waiting with their kids.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Hmm?” Dada asked while patting his hair down. His dada was worried because his excitement earlier was replaced with quiet anxiety.</p><p>The bus turned into the apartment complex driveway. He remembered this scene, having watched his brother get on the same bus so many times. “Okay, my big boy. Give dada a kiss.” His dada crouched down to kiss, “Have a great first day” he said as he hugged Changkyun.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Kihyun could see that his youngest is holding back the tears. “I love you. We’ll be right here when you come back.”</p><p>He greeted Changkyun’s teacher as he handed Changkyun’s bag.</p><p>“Good Morning, Changkyun”, his teacher brightly greeted him as she helped him step into the bus. The moment Changkyun stepped in, he cried. Small tears at first but once he sat and the teacher strapped him on to the seat, he started bawling.</p><p>No amount of reassurance could console the boy, so, his teacher opened the window.</p><p>His dada stood by his window, waving.</p><p>“You’re a big boy remember?” Still waving at him intently, his dada brightly smiled at him until the bus drove away.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Royalty AU - Ginyeom Seonmul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The inspiration is from Bloom (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101143/chapters/32489769). </p><p>Also, I'm told that there isn't a direct translation for "souvenir" in Korean, but "Ginyeom Seonmul" would work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got so-some… on….” Hyunwoo pointed at the side Kihyun’s mouth, near the mole. He blushed remembering the first time he saw that mole up-close.</p><p>Theirs was a rough start. It wasn’t a love match.</p><p>Kihyun wiped his mouth. “Is it gone?”</p><p>“It’s actually-” Hyunwoo stopped halfway, looking at Kihyun’s expectant face.</p><p>The first time they met Hyunwoo wasn’t thrilled with the thought of an arrange marriage and barely looked at Kihyun’s face. He was a proud northern prince raised and groomed to succeed his father. Marrying into the ruling family of the southern kingdom was never in the cards for him, that is, until he presented as omega. To save themselves from utter humiliation, his parents shipped him off to the first suitable candidate. 'You're lucky’, they said, ‘your alpha fiancé is pretty. They expected him to present as an omega’.</p><p>To say they didn’t get along was an understatement. With time, they slowly learned to yield to each other’s stubbornness and compromise. Odder still was Hyunwoo recognizing the change in himself. He has grown to love the casual attitude of the south and her easy-going, friendly people. He set out to explore its different regions: from the foreign bamboo forests to the vast deserts. Initially, he did this to get away from Kihyun and the embarrassment of being a prince consort, but now, he explores to learn about the kingdom he will one day rule alongside his husband. This was his home now. From his travels, he brings back trinkets and sweet delicacies for his pretty spouse to enjoy.</p><p>He didn’t know why nostalgia was hitting him hard.</p><p>Kihyun, still waiting, presented his face by tilting it slightly towards Hyunwoo. There was still some soybean powder near his mouth. Hyunwoo got up and licked the powder off.</p><p>Taken aback, Kihyun just stared Hyunwoo as he sat back down.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>“You could’ve just told me!!!” Kihyun shouted at Hyunwoo, his ears and cheeks burned hot. He heard the handmaiden from the corner stifle her laughter.</p><p>Hyunwoo shrugged. <em>Cute.</em> For a southerner, Kihyun was quite restrained and conservative. <em>Conservative but cute, </em>he thought.</p><p>Kihyun was now fully red.</p><p>Hyunwoo shoved the remainder of the rice cake in his mouth. Before he finished chewing, he got up once more and gave Kihyun’s mole a chaste kiss.</p><p>“Hyunwoo!”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dragon AU - Mauri to Ryuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on chapter 1 of the manga "Mauri to Ryuu" by Moto Haruhira. It's real cute; I recommend reading not just that chapter but the whole volume.<br/>This is a fantasy AU but no beastiality... Also just treat it as a fantasy where animism and magic exist bc for one theres no way in hell shownu will have nice luscious silky hair...after knowing they constantly dye their hair and its prolly dead lets be real.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desperation has led to this point. There really wasn’t any other option left – they were destitute. Winter lasted longer than anticipated. The wicked seasons have devasted the harvest and their food supply was dwindling. The village might survive the winter, maybe the spring if they were prudent, but a life focused on survival alone was exhausting.</p><p>There were rumours of a wandering dragon lurking abound. The villagers decided that a sacrifice will appease the wandering god and provide some protection, maybe even fairer weather that won’t destroy what little crops they have left in the fields. The folklore around gods was unclear. The elders gave contradicting accounts on what wandering gods did or did not do; the only consensus they came up with was that wandering gods were offered sacrifices. If the gods were pleased with the offerings, they stayed in the land and protected its people. If not, the land perished under the gods’ destructive fire, or was it flood? They weren’t sure. Very few lived to tell the tale.</p><p>The village meeting lasted until late night only because the village chief pleaded his fellow villagers not to send Kihyun. But Kihyun knew it was going to happen. He was, after all, an orphan taken in by the village chief, so there was only the ailing old man to fight for him. To them, he was just another mouth to feed, naturally, he’d be the perfect sacrifice to be offered to the wandering god.</p><p>The hike up the mountain was treacherous. Kihyun was accompanied by two abled bodied men. They weren’t concerned for his safety, they just wanted to make sure he didn’t run away. It infuriated Kihyun. He would never think to repay the village chief’s kindness for taking him in with cowardice. He owed him his life. He knew he didn’t have much, but he was going to repay the man in kind.</p><p>Slowly, the path meandered into a plateau that leads to the entrance of a cave. A weathered palanquin stood outside the cave. Despite its faded colours, it remained an oddity amongst the greys of the surrounding barren rock.</p><p>The two men prodded Kihyun forward.</p><p>“Get in.”</p><p><em>‘This is it-’</em> He thought. ‘<em>-this is how I’ll die.’</em> He tried to pry open the battered door. The many seasons it stood exposed to the elements have clammed it shut. He gave the handle a forceful yank, disturbing the eerily quiet atmosphere.</p><p>The thin air stilled.</p><p>He felt, rather than hear, the colossal dragon approach. In an instant, the breathing mass towered over him and he shivered. He watched the two men scurry back down the mountain, leaving him alone with the dragon. Too scared to turn and face it, he simply dropped on his knees.</p><p>“Please…” was all that he could mutter.</p><p>The dragon puffed.</p><p>Kihyun felt the dragon’s warm breath on him, “please make it quick,” he pleaded quietly.</p><p>“CHANGE!” The dragon seethed making Kihyun shrink at the volume. Hyunwoo wanted a beautiful maiden, not a scrawny, dirty brat. “A kid like you should go home. I didn’t call for you.”</p><p>“I can’t go back.”</p><p>“Go back. Send for a girl.” He said, indignant.</p><p>“There are no more women in the village. That’s why I was chosen.” He was resolute, wanting it to be over quickly; he knew the longer they talked, the more his voice will tremble him, and the more he will give in to fear.</p><p>“Please, have mercy and make it swift” the boy shook, and it wasn’t because of the cold.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense. What do you mean there are no girls?” The dragon moved further away, assessing the boy. He seemed to have brought nothing with him. His ill-fitting clothes were thin, contrary to the raging winter. He had an eyepatch over one eye.</p><p>Kihyun mustered the courage to look up at the dragon, “They’re gone.”</p><p>He finally caught a glimpse of the boy’s captivating face. <em>Oh, what beautiful eye. </em>“I have no use for you. You can go.”</p><p>“I can’t go back. They won’t take me back and I want to be useful.” Kihyun explained.</p><p>Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to talk to. “I understand,” the dragon replied. He could always drop the boy back in his village once he tires of his company.</p><p>“Would you like me to take my clothes off?” the boy asked, warily removing his clothes.</p><p>“Hm? For what?” Confused, he asked whilst looking at the brat “Aren’t you cold?”</p><p>“So, you can eat me now…?” Kihyun asked, equally confused. They said that gods liked to play awful tricks with humans, but this slow torture was cruel.</p><p>The dragon chuckled, “Eat you? I won’t eat you.” His tail mockingly patted Kihyun’s head lightly. “You’re barely a meal. I want to eat something more substantial.” Kihyun’s irate reaction brought a smile to his face. There may just be more to him than a whimpering boy. “I just wanted someone to talk to. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Kihyun”</p><p>“Alright. Kihyun,” he picked the boy up by his shirt and brought him into the cave “first, tell me how long its been snowing?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>And so, their life together started. In the circle of time, everything repeats: the days, the months, even the meals. Slowly the inexplicable endless winter melted and welcomed spring…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Most days they roamed the land together. Spending time together, sharing their meals, exploring. Kihyun turned out to be a most capable companion. Hyunwoo thought to drop the boy off back if it proved too burdensome, but it never was. It also worried him that the boy might be better off living with humans, but Kihyun was adept and industrious. Surprising Hyunwoo at how much he has come to value their companionship as the days passed.</p><p>Hyunwoo heard Kihyun humming as he walked back to the cave. “I’m back” Kihyun announced, “I found some persimmons!”</p><p>Winter was finally waning, and its decline bore new life in the region.</p><p>He excitedly walked towards Hyunwoo, who was sprawled across the expanse of the cave. “Do you want some?” He couldn’t stop smiling, remembering the fruits’ sweet honey taste. He fed one whole persimmon to Hyunwoo and sat down next to him. “I love it when they’re overripe. They fall off the tree, we would pick them and boil them down to make jam.”</p><p>He didn’t have the heart to tell Kihyun that he much preferred to eat fish or meat, but the fruit was surprisingly sweet. He wouldn’t mind trying that jam Kihyun talked about. He continued to watch Kihyun talk animatedly. The warmer weather brought about a contagious excitement in the boy that Hyunwoo liked.</p><p>“Maybe its because I came here thinking I’d be eaten but spending every day like this is so fun. This is completely different from when I was back in the village. I pray that the village and grandpa are eating well too.” He talked in between little bites.</p><p>“Hmm?” He liked listening to Kihyun talk. <em>I thought he was just a dirty brat but if he’s like this, I can’t keep my eyes off him.</em></p><p>Kihyun smiled, “I’ll make us jam...if you’d like.”</p><p>“I’d like that” he smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Their days pleasantly passed. Together the wandering god and Kihyun slowly explored the land. It slowed Hyunwoo down, but he enjoyed the company. Kihyun injected such pleasure in his life. He realised how incredibly lonely his existence was before, always wandering. He would have never envisioned settling in the land, but the contentment with being around to witness the seasons change and gradual maturation of nature has sated his longing to wander.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun gently woke him up. “I found a hot spring” he whispered, silently giggling. His dimpled cheeks blushed a tinge of red, having rushed back to share his findings with the dragon. Lethargy clung to Hyunwoo, as he’d normally be grumpy when he gets woken up, but he dutifully followed a cheerful Kihyun through the path and into the hot spring hidden away by the trees. He knew of the spring’s existence and knew it was faster to fly there. But this was nice too. They can discover it together.</p><p>Kihyun removed his clothes and neatly folded them. “Aren’t you going in?”</p><p>“Go ahead” He gave Kihyun a nudge with his snout. Embarrassed by the boy’s ease in disrobing in front of him. He settled by the spring, satisfied with watching Kihyun. <em>I’m completely under his control! </em>He couldn’t keep his eyes off him. <em>So dangerous.</em></p><p>Kihyun eased into the hot spring, letting out a satisfied moan. Before long, he started absentmindedly humming, breaking the comfortable silence that settled. Hyunwoo remembered Kihyun telling him that the song was something the village chief would sing whenever they worked the fields.</p><p>“You can go visit him if you like”</p><p>“Hmm?” Kihyun turned to look at Hyunwoo, who leisurely lounged but Kihyun knew from the uncharacteristically timid sound of his voice that he was tense.</p><p>“The village chief”</p><p>“I have. I went last week”</p><p>“huh?” dumbfounded, Hyunwoo couldn’t contain his surprise.</p><p>“I sometimes go back to check up on him –” Kihyun didn’t understand why this was news to Hyunwoo. “–of course I would, he raised me.”</p><p>It stung slightly stung that Kihyun has been leaving. Hyunwoo thought he has provided whatever Kihyun needed. “If you want, you can go back and live with him. I told you there is nothing keeping you here,” he said dejectedly. Of course, a dragon for company isn’t ideal, but Kihyun would never want for anything. He just needs to ask and Hyunwoo will scour the lands far and wide to fetch it for him.</p><p>“But I like it…” Kihyun blushed profusely, “I like it here with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo was getting antsy; Kihyun hasn’t returned home. He would usually be home well before sunset. He asked around; the birds, the wolves and all the forest creatures if they saw Kihyun, but nothing. The sky darkened with Hyunwoo’s growing apprehension. He couldn’t take waiting any longer. So, he flew out and flew low, close to the ground, towards Kihyun’s old village.</p><p>From a distance, he saw Kihyun’s small figure struggling as he was pinned down by a man much bigger than him. Pure rage fueled Hyunwoo’s descent down. He wanted to burn the man to a crisp, but he was so close to Kihyun.</p><p>His anger brought about thunderous clouds and then came the grey skies with its pouring rain.</p><p>“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo called out. “I won’t forgive them! Humans!” He grabbed the man with his talon and tossed him aside as if he was a feather. “YOU- tell me how you wish to curse them.” The man cowered at the booming voice of the dragon.</p><p>“Hyunwoo! Please don’t hurt him.” Kihyun rushed in front of Hyunwoo, “It couldn’t be helped-” He held his hands up, grazing Hyunwoo’s claw.</p><p>Dark clouds amassed over them and thunder sounded off.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Hyunwoo fumed. How can Kihyun still defend his undeserving, worthless village? “IS THIS THE VILLAGE YOU WANTED TO BE ENRICHED? EVEN IF YOU ARE RAPED?” Enraged, he continued, bellowing in anger, “KIHYUNNIE IS OFF LIMITS!” How dare these peasants lay their hands on Kihyun, when he was his… what exactly he wasn’t sure. But Kihyun wasn’t theirs. They gave him up to save their little village. They didn’t want him – practically sacrificed him.</p><p>The storm clouds brewed on.</p><p>He saw that his touch repelled Kihyun, quelling his burning rage. “Let’s go home.” He told Kihyun in quiet anger. He lowered his head so the boy can get on his back. Kihyun’s touch mollified his thirst to pulverise the man begging for his life.</p><p>Once they reached the cave, Kihyun hopped off and silently retreated to his makeshift room. The rain kept its relentless downpour, drowning Kihyun’s quiet sobs.</p><p>Unnerved, Hyunwoo didn’t know what to do but lingered outside Kihyun’s room, “Kihyun, I’m sorry I shouted at you.” He apologised, hoping Kihyun would talk to him, but only the sound of his voice echoed through the cavernous cave. When no response came, he continued, “The man back there didn’t have his eye either.”</p><p>“The women were taken by the lord that lives up north in the castle,” Kihyun clarified in his quiet voice, “-its punishment for when we went to try and rescue them”</p><p>“Can I come in? I want to see you.” He never wanted to convey his feelings with a touch.</p><p>“You can’t fit” Kihyun drew the curtain that separated them open. For the first time, he stood in front of Hyunwoo without his eye patch.</p><p>“Kihyun, cute Kihyunnie. Don’t cry.” Hyunwoo wanted so badly to properly hold Kihyun. He transformed into a man. His silvery gleaming scales morphed into silky and luscious, grey hair, startling Kihyun, “Let me see. Was it crushed? What a terrible scar…” He kissed Kihyun’s injured eye, and gradually the dull constant pain faded. The scabs that crusted over the wound disappeared, healing over.</p><p>“I can turn into a human, but only in rare cases,” Hyunwoo explained as he pulled Kihyun close. “But really there are such terrible people around” Hyunwoo ramblings made Kihyun smile. He nuzzled into Hyunwoo’s warmth, tracing his collarbone with his fingers. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but they could wait.</p><p>That night they fell asleep holding each other.</p><p>“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo whispered, checking if he has fallen asleep. <em>So, the one who stole those beautiful eyes lives somewhere out there. </em>He transformed back into his dragon form, taking one last look at Kihyun sleeping snug in his bed. Kihyun often slept next to him but sleeping in his human form offered a different kind of intimacy could fuel so many lonesome nights.</p><p>He flew out with vigor to the castle in the north. He knew what he had to do. He can no longer sit idle and view what is happening around him with indifference. Regarding humans and their lives and their struggles as separate from his own. He can no longer practice the emotional isolation he has so comfortably known for so long. He had the power to change that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun woke up feeling lighter than he has in a while. “Good morning,” He made it habit to always greet Hyunwoo in the mornings with a quick hug. He blushed. Everything was like any other day, but nothing felt like any other day. “I’ll bring some water” he softly told Hyunwoo, blushing as he left for the lake to fetch some water.</p><p>“Its kind of… loud.” He said to no one in particular. The sounds forced him to get a better vantage point of the village. He saw that the village was uncharacteristically bustling and busy. He rushed back to Hyunwoo, forgetting his errand altogether. “Did you do something?” he asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The women are back!”</p><p>“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo giggled, unable to contain himself, “now you won’t have to be another man’s companion.” Proud of his late-night escapade.</p><p>Kihyun looked around, “ooh yes…” He could feel the tears forming. He was no longer needed here. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you celebrating?” Hyunwoo asked, concerned. He thought this was what he wanted, what they both wanted.</p><p>Kihyun didn’t look at him, knowing he was blushing. “Um…I- I’ll go find a girl… to-to replace me.” The boy stuttered. He wanted to cry; he finally felt like he was wanted somewhere, like he contributed and had a right to be there.</p><p>Just as he was about to leave, Hyunwoo asks, “Kihyun, would you like to give me a try?”</p><p>“Eh?” Kihyun was taken aback. “I...um..,” He was embarrassed by the unabashed way Hyunwoo asked. He needed to get away and sort his feelings out first, “I-I’ll go take a bath. I have to wash up”</p><p>Hyunwoo transformed into his human form and approached Kihyun, “I can’t wait for such things. I want you now, Kihyunnie.” He said, kissing the top of Kihyun’s head.</p><p>“but… I-I’m dirty”</p><p>“Then why don’t we wash up together? Is that good?” He carried Kihyun to the lake. There was a whiff of playful amusement in Hyunwoo’s voice that made Kihyun relax and trust him. With their clothes on, he walked into the lake submerging their lower bodies in the cool water. He kissed Kihyun’s injured eye, “We’re going to make a child” and then his forehead, “I could turn into a human for this reason.”</p><p>Kihyun went still and gathered the courage to look up at Hyunwoo. Even before finding out about Hyunwoo’s human form, he has been dreaming constantly about Hyunwoo, waking up wanting to rut against him, imaging their limbs entangled.</p><p>“Why do you make me feel this way, Kihyun?” He kissed Kihyun in the lips, smiling as he noted Kihyun’s cock filling out.</p><p>“Hyunwoo…” he moaned.</p><p>He kissed his lips again, “say my name again”</p><p>“Hyunwoo”</p><p>“Again…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then the seasons passed. Life in the village has brightened and thrived. Occasionally, the soft breeze brought the sound of laughter along.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess the sounds of children aren’t so bad. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The big dragon stopped wandering around the land. Instead, the wandering god found a land to protect, and he became a land god.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Our child is still the cutest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>“BIG NEWS!” Kihyun came running towards Hyunwoo, “Maknae spoke.” He exclaimed between panting.</p><p>“I’d like to hear that.”</p><p>“Maknae, come on. One more time.” He held up their child to Hyunwoo.</p><p>“Ki…hyun”</p><p><em>“</em>I guess I say it too much”</p><p>
  <em>I understand now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I became a wandering god in order to be with these two. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am trying to get back to writing so my brain doesn't eat itself raw from anxiety. I realise there are some bits that are choppy and I don't do transitions/time jumps too well, but this has been a learning curve and I appreciate all the comments, hits &amp; kudos. </p><p>Hope you are safe and healthy in these tough times.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>